In today's day society, people rely heavily on various appliances to help complete many daily tasks. These can be short lived, as is with raising a garage door, which would be quite arduous without a garage door opening system, or the longer operations associated with machinery such as washers and HVAC systems. These appliances can often be placed or used in areas where an alert, such as a buzzer, emitted by the appliance is not sufficient to alert the user of the completion of a cycle or other appliance associated action. This causes issues to arise, most notably involving time sensitive activities or in processes which a user desires to complete in an orderly fashion without constant personal monitoring.
There have been other attempts by individuals and corporations to solve the issue at hand. However, the other attempts to resolve this issue have fallen short of the desired goals. Other similar apparatus use antedated technology that limits its functionality. These outdated systems require the use of specifically designed and proprietary technology that is not compatible with other systems. This clearly limits the user as to how and when the technology can be applied. Additionally, other comparable systems use unidirectional communications. This, in turn, limits the capabilities of the remote user and requires any adjustments to be made to the apparatus itself rather than remotely. Finally, other systems and apparatus are prone to false readings and thus results in false alerts sent to the remote user. This can be due to a multitude of factors including user error and improper readings of machine cycles.
In light of the aforementioned problems, there is a need for an improvement to be made to existing technology to combat these issues and to become more user friendly.